


Of Err Thought

by reikis



Series: Tales of Darker Waters [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Consentacles, Deepthroating, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Prostate Milking, Restraints, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reikis/pseuds/reikis
Summary: Once again, Emet-Selch found himself called to Akadaemia Anyder but this creation he had to deal with was nothing like anything he had encountered before. And he relished every moment he stared at it.
Series: Tales of Darker Waters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556791
Kudos: 44





	Of Err Thought

Emet-Selch help with this. Emet-Selch help with that.

Hades let out a low grumble, arms crossed as he took the long way to Akadaemia Anyder to put off his work as much as he could. How often did he find himself at Anyder dealing with creation issues? If students had ideas – or sometimes issues with creations – they were supposed to head to the Bureau of the Architect.

Oh, but of course a certain Chief redirected his work onto a certain slacker of a Convocation member.

Hades sighed to himself again as he stepped into the entrance hall of the institute, ignoring a few murmurs and heading straight to where Lahabrea directed him to, hair flipping side to side with his agitated movements.

* * *

“Oh, honorable Emet-Selch! You have arrived at last! And here I thought I would soon pass through the Underworld before your arrival.”

Immediately, it was clear Lahabrea was in a mood as well. Probably because of Hades’s tardiness or dealing with the newest person to take on the title of Emet-Selch in general.

“You rang?” Hades placed his hands on his hips, exaggerating his own grumpiness in having to come all the way across the city to this sealed off section of Anyder.

“Why, yes!” Lahabrea returned, lowering his brows and brushing back the small braid in his hair. “We’ve had a few incidents with a student creating a specific type of creature recently without instructor permission.”

“What, students suddenly need permission to experiment?” Hades was practically scoffing at the idea.

“Oh, you misunderstand!” Lahabrea held a hand out and shrugged. “This... particular creature has behavioral problems – certainly with destructive tendencies – with this student’s understanding of biological creations and we are not quite sure of weaknesses in it physically. Surely, with your understanding in life, you must come to some manner of conclusion once you meet it.” He turned and began walking, not so much as urging Hades to follow him but expecting it.

Hades rolled his eyes and followed the seemingly over-dramatic, over-spoken Speaker through the sealed section of the Words of Lahabrea. He certainly lived up to his title, Hades mused. He had not dealt with the Speaker too much before becoming Emet-Selch, preferring to keep to his own previously affiliated Bureau. However, most of their encounters ended in headaches and he’d rather minimize his time around the Speaker.

“Why not merely detain and remove the creature?” Hades eventually asked.

“You think we have not attempted that?” Lahabrea barked. “We have made many moves on it – spoke with the student responsible – and have been met with further aggression! The bloody thing is adapting to violent behavior and returning it tenfold!”

Hades held a grumble back as Lahabrea led him into one of the locked halls and re-locking the door behind them as to not let the creature escape. He stood back and let Hades walk up to the platform at the center of the pool of water in the room.

The white-haired man closed his eyes and felt for disturbances in the air around but only felt himself and the Speaker behind him. His eyes shot open when he felt a pulse beneath him and promptly stared forward as a few purple tentacles surfaced with loud splashes. Hades froze and stared at the throbbing appendages, studying them and following them to the water, searching for a sign of the main body. Creations of this type were nothing new but Lahabrea made sure to note its violent habits.

But it merely hovered before him.

No, it was watching him. It was actively observing him, waiting for him to move as he did it.

Hades held his breath and moved first and held a gloved hand toward the creature with a straight expression. He bit back and emotion in case it could read him like others in the similar family. He extended his fingers as if to shake hands with the beast.

Then his eyes betrayed him, drifting to a few emerging tentacles that dripped a pink liquid from their tapered tips, just poking above the surface of the water. The creature had no clear eyes but he felt a heavenly gaze settle upon his lithe body. What downright greasy mind imagined these things? They were like dicks begging for release inside of hi-

His mind now betrayed him, straying to the thought in his consideration of the creature. In an instant, the few tentacles that he met first dove at him. The thick things wrapped around his arms and brought him into the air before two more grabbed and restrained his legs, circling his calves to bind him tight.

 _Ugh_.

They were slick, so slick it felt like their juices penetrated his robe. He stared as the dripping tentacles came closer and hovered around him, a few more joining them. He tried keeping a calm expression as if to let the creature know his intentions but his mind continued to forsake him so.

He felt... so warm.

He gave in to his emotions fruitlessly and let out a lusty breath. The two tentacles hovering closest seem to _shudder_ in reaction, garnering raised brows from the man. He stared at them before it occurred to him the they gave off an odd odor. It wasn’t unpleasant, merely strange and foreign. As it soaked into him, it turned sensational. He felt his cheeks redden as his nipples and dick felt far more present than normal, aching as they rubbed against his clothing.

He stared as a few thinner tentacles as well as three much thicker ones emerged now and hovered close. If he had any restrained fight in him, it certainly left when they hovered close.

Hades squirmed in the grip of the tentacles as his body grew uncomfortably hot, feeling the need to touch himself to fight off the growing feeling making him more sensitive by each passing moment. He let out a gasp as the tentacles tightened the restraints on him with his physical protesting and held his arms high above his head and legs straightened downward.

“Who... created you?” he grunted, practically jealous of the maniac that could have possibly imagined this thing.

He watched the thinner tentacles made way underneath his robes and underlying clothing. They danced across his sweating skin until they circled his limbs and settled over his privates. He could feel them dripping just as the larger ones and growing even wetter as they sensed the heat his form gave off. It was as if they were trying to make him one giant erogenous zone.

He found himself already panting as the feeders wrapped around his nipples and dick as if to wring him free of any juices he may already be producing. His entire body jerked in their grasp, finding it tightening around his limbs, with further tentacles making way around his thighs and smothered themselves around his balls. He kept bated breath as they gently caressed him, drawing stark contrast to those practically assaulting him, and he found himself abandoning any will to fight or harm the thing.

Hades breathed in heavily, taking in the aroma the tentacles gave off with pure bliss, and gave a soft, confused smile with further tentacles joining the ones latched around his cock, circling and massaging him in all the right ways. He felt his member already releasing precum, the tentacles still mercilessly rubbing him. He subconsciously spread his legs as wide as he could within their grasp, fully inviting them to touch and _use_ the rest of his begging, needy body.

“Please...” he whispered, hoping the creature would understand his vocals as well as it knew his internal emotions.

Suddenly, thicker tentacles dove at him and into his robes. He let out an euphoric giggle as it tickled his oversensitive form. He dropped his head backward as two wiggled up his chest and latched themselves to his nipples, sucking at him with smaller feelers. Each felt like a luscious tongue over his puffed, erect buds. Another, similar tentacle wrapped around a thigh and fastened itself over his dick, now truly milking him for what he had.

He came so easily as the tentacle gripped him and began suckling his cock; he lost himself in pure joy of it all, shoving out any other thoughts to clear his mind of negative emotion, with his orgasm. He felt a different-feeling tentacle reach both of his testicles and latched themselves to his scrotum. He let out a pointed scream as they began vibrating, encouraging his already hyperactive prostate to give them more. His voice lowered to a whimper as the same occurred in his back entrance, tiny vibrators settling along his pucker and encouraging it to open further for future use.

Saliva slipped uncontrollably past his mouth and down his chin before he felt a tentacle curl around his torso and popped out from his turtleneck, slowly wrapping itself tenderly around his neck. He shivered as its suckers ran over him and settled over a cheek, caressing him. He let out an elated moan, mouth hanging open, as the thrill reached his face until one of the leaking tentacles from before inserted itself in the open hole. He in turn sighed into the tentacle, not fighting it as it reached down his throat and let its viscous liquid down it. Swallowing didn’t take effort with it so deep but he enjoyed aiding it so much, draining it as best he could.

He swore internally, not that he could externally, when he felt the liquid settle within him. Its glow shot through him, igniting his entire body and driving it into a downright crazed state.

He needed more of them.

_He needed them._

He wanted more of them in him, as many as his delightfully abused form could take. He wanted this bloody thing all for himself and only him.

He came again and again at the mercy of the creation. He would be fine if Lahabrea left him here alone with it, it constantly running each of its appendages across his pale skin and finding new ways to slip as many as it could in him. With just that thought, his cock found new energy and released its flow once more. He groaned into the tentacle mouthfucking him, eliciting further liquid from it, as the tentacle wringing his dick vibrated with it taking in his cum.

Just when he felt his groin begin to scream out in pain, he sensed a cooling overcome him. He sucked the tentacle in his mouth harder, finding the liquid it was releasing taking the soreness away.

He arched his back when he felt the smaller tentacles still teasing his back entrance, soothing his hole and readying it for what the creature was preparing for him. He melted into the thick tentacles holding him as they let him behave how he wanted, fully understanding he was under their complete control as a piece of meat it was meant to fuck. He weakly understood his hole acknowledging the tentacles, dilating in fierce preparation with lube lacing its rim. He trembled as the smaller tentacles pulled his hole open further, almost like fingers prying at him, and he finally felt the girthiest tentacle thus far slide into him.

He wheezed as it entered his sleek passage, allowing the liquid to tend to his aching body once more with the tentacle’s sudden entry. He rolled his hips into it, eagerly savoring each bump in the length, in hopes it would fill him entirely. He felt it slither inside him, almost against whatever will it had with how much he wanted it to keep going and going, pushing him to his absolute limit. He desired the appendage. He wanted it to fuck him raw. Inside out. He wanted to be one with the blasted thing.

_Please..._

_Please! Please!!_

His only thoughts were those that wanted more and more. He was so greedy, desiring it all. It was so unlike anything he had ever felt in the past.

It was all simply _marvelous_.

His hips buckled, feeling his cock spurt even more of his seemingly never-ending cum into the rapacious tentacle with each push of the squirming member into his asshole.

_More..._

_More!_

_Keep going you cowards!_

He stiffened as each tentacle tightened around him. He couldn’t help but _grin_ in anticipation of what they were going to do with those intruding thoughts. He held the tentacle in his mouth with his numb lips as best he could, feeling it unleash an even thicker fluid into him. His eyes widened, feeling his body rapidly heating up as it had before. He wanted to rub his thighs together in pure wanton expectation of what would come but the creature kept them parted, frustrating him.

Oh, it knew exactly what he wanted. They kept him _begging_ , wanting more.

_Then do that._

It was like a flood. He lurched forward as best he could with the tougher restraints as the tentacle in his hole unloaded itself in a fury. His poor already stretched insides welcomed the ruthlessly cool liquid along the overheated, all too molested tissue. He wanted to bite down but found his jaw locked into place. He merely moaned into the tentacle as his innards were remolded by the tentacle’s spasms. Not a drop left him, it bulging both in and out his entrance like knots.

His eyes rolled back in the ecstasy, giving the tentacles his entire being with his crushing release. With one last climax, he finally felt his dick soften, the aphrodisiacs already leaving his system with his cum. He faded both mentally and physically, feeling the tentacles – horribly, teasingly slowly – slither out of him and what remained held him in gentle post-coitus embrace. They held him up by lining up at his back, untangling themselves from his lanky limbs.

He barely registered them exiting his body and eventually his robes, his body and clothes alike sopping wet, and cradled him.

Hades stared through glazed over eyes as the creature lowered him to the stone and vanished in a soft blue glow. He forced an arm out, his nagging muscles protesting, as one last tentacle vanished as he touched it. He fell to the ground, giving into the fatigue his body was overwhelmed with after the encounter. He gave one last look as Lahabrea walked up to him before his vision left him entirely, embracing the darkness.

Ah... this whole time he had forgotten the Speaker...

He barely caught that smirk running across his fair face before he faded.

* * *

Hades winced when he came to. His entire body ached, screaming out in protest. How long had it been that he was still coming down from the sexual high? He forced himself up with a trembling arm but it buckled beneath him. He braced himself but thick arms hoisted him up and looked up to find a tall, white-haired man staring down with a smirk across his face.

The current Emet-Selch let out a long, drawn-out sigh. He had barely held this title and already regretted it more than he had when accepting the position.

Of course, Hythlodaeus was the one that brought back to their home...

He blushed bright, realizing he would have to explain what happened to Hythlodaeus of all people and promptly twisted and threw himself into their bed in embarrassment.


End file.
